The Secret Past of a Jedi
by witchchick
Summary: New Summary.Obi-Wan Kenobi learn a secret about himself that might change the way Jedi view him. Please Read and reveue


****

The Secret Past if a Jedi

Cleo Moon was making the morning meal for her people, she put the last batch of muffins into the oven and sighed. Her village needed help, and soon, and the only type of people who could help them she knew were 'the Jedi'. That was her problem the Jedi disliked people like her. She still didn't know why the Jedi and Witches couldn't join together, they were so much a like. She could remember her mentor, talking about how wonderful it would be if they could live in peace. Her mentor was a wonderful woman, she was always kind to everyone, yet she was terribly sad. She was sad because of her secret, the secret she told to Cleo before she died. She secretly got married, but not to just any man; a Jedi. She also had a child, a boy, who would be about the same age as Cleo was now, which was 17. Her mentor said that when the time came she and her mentor's son would meet and there will finally be peace between the Jedi and Witches. She also told Cleo that in order to do this she had to give her son to the Jedi, but keep the secret of him being part witch. Cleo was shocked her mentors story was very similar to her own story her father was also a Jedi, she told her mentor her story. After listening to her student's story she told her that she and her son belong together. Before she died Cleo asked her what her son's name was, and right before she died she breathed the name Obi-Wan.

Cleo snapped out of her memory, the day that they would meet would be soon. But she had to do something that went against her rules as a witch and that was lying to the Jedi to get them to come. Hopefully if all fate goes well Obi-Wan will come and all will be well again.

Her people went along with the help from the Jedi because they trusted Cleo. Now the problem was convincing the Jedi. In doing so she must not reveal that she and her people are withes. She told her people that if fate goes as plan, they could not reveal who they are until the time came. 

She now stood in hologram firm in front of 3 Jedi Masters, a Jedi Knight and a young boy. " Please forgive my intrusion noble Jedi but I need your help" she said in a strong yet sort voice. "Please go on" the dark skinned master said. "My village is in need of help and the senate doesn't see are problem is in need of any help, my people are in need of food and medical supplies, I did not know who to turn to, but please I pled to you, help us". The Jedi council members discussed with one another "We will send you someone to see how much you will need" one Jedi said " Thank you, I will send you our whereabouts now and I will be awaiting your Jedi arrival" she said signing off.

The Jedi Knight waited patiently, " We are sorry for that interruption Master Qui-Gon, but it seems fate has brought you and your apprentice here at the right time. We with to send you both to aid this girl" Mace Windu said "Of course, we'll leave immediately" said Qui-Gon. 

With that they were on their way to the planet of Gaia. Obi-Wan Kenobi looked out the view screen as he piloted their ship to the village. "It's very beautiful here Master" he commented " Yes, but the Force is warning me to be careful, things are not as they seem so be mindful" "Yes Master" the boy said. When they landed they were greeted by the girl who they saw in the hologram. Qui-Gon bowed to her but Obi-Wan was overtaken by her beauty and forgot his manners, his master glared at him. " I'm Qui-Gon Jinn and this is ….." Qui-Gon introduced his Padawan. Cleo didn't need an introduction to Obi-Wan she Knew who he was and at that she smiled. "I welcome you to our village, my name is Cleopatra Moon, but like everyone else you can call me Cleo" she said smiling. She lead them into the village "I'll show you where you can stay, if you would like" she said. For some reason Qui-Gon had his own plan on what to do "If you wouldn't mind I would like to look around by myself" he said "As you wish Master Jinn". "I will leave Obi-Wan with you if you don't mind". Obi-Wan looked at his Master questionably " That's find by me" Cleo said. With that Qui-Gon left, and Cleo and Obi-Wan were now alone.

"So what's it like?" Cleo asked "What's, what like?" Obi-Wan said confused by her question. "What is it like to be a Jedi?" " Oh, it's great, I get to travel around the galaxy and help people" he replied. Cleo decided to change the subject because she knew Obi-Wan would go on and on about being a Jedi. "Obi-Wan, may I show you something?" "I guess that would be alright", "Then come" she said pulling on his arm. She led him though twists and turns through the village, until they came upon a wall "Is this what you wanted to show me Cleo?" he asked out of breath "Of course not silly" "But it's just a wall". "Things are not always as they seem Obi-Wan as you will soon find out" she said placing her hand on the vine covered wall and the vines coiled away and a secret door opened up. She pulled him inside. The door disappeared behind them "Um, Cleo I don't think this is a good idea, my Master's probably looking for us" "It's ok, we won't be here long, it's time you learn the truth" she said leading him into a field that was filled with wilderness. "The truth?" he asked "Yes" she said pointing to a stone marker underneath a tree. He bent down to see what was written on it 'HERE LIES CYRIAN KENOBI'. Obi-Wan stood up "Cleo who was she?" "You should know, she was your mother" "But my mother isn't from here" "That's what they wanted you to think" "But why would they lye to me" "Because they didn't want you to know the truth". Obi-Wan wanted to scream what was going on. "What is the truth and how do you know so much about me?" "I knew your mother because I was her student" "Student?" he asked " Yes, this is what they didn't want you to know and now as your mother foretold me I'll tell you , I will tell you everything".

Qui-Gon wondered back to were Cleo told him to meet them at. He was confused and a little worried about where his about his apprentice and Cleo were. He was more worried about the way Obi-Wan looked at Cleo. It happened before, Obi-Wan had given into his infatuation and each time he got hurt. He sighed 'they'll be back' until then he decided to find a café and get something to eat.

"So tell me" Obi-Wan said "Alright., the truth is that your mother was a witch" " A witch, that can't be true it's impossible" " No, your father was a Jedi so you are, my father was a Jedi" "So you are a witch, how do I know that your not lying?" he asked. "Lying goes against my rules" "But you lied to get me and my master here" "Well I had to in order to help my people Obi-Wan we really do need your help" she said. "So this had nothing to do with me" "Well yes and no, I believe it is fate that you came here, your mother told me this day would come". "Your really starting to creep me out Cleo, if my mother was a witch what dose that make me?" "Whatever you want it to make you " she replied. "Cleo my master's calling me, I must go" he said "Obi-Wan you must promise me that you won't mention what told you to your master, not until the right time" "Why?" he asked "Because your mother had a plan for us, and I haven't figured it out yet and until I do it's better to keep quiet" "Alright I promise" "Thank you now lets get you to your Master".

Qui-Gon saw his apprentice and their hostess were heading his way. "I'm sorry Master Jinn, I didn't realize the time" Cleo apologized "No harm done" Qui-Gon said. "Well let me show you your quarters". Cleo should them to their room, "If you need any thing I will be in the next room" "Thank you Cleo, we will see you in the morning" Qui-Gon said. When Cleo left, Qui-Gon turned to his Padawan, who was starring out the out the window " So what do think?" he asked "I think these people do need help" "So do I, but we'll talk more it tomorrow, for now lets get some rest" Qui-Gon said. "Um, Master?" "Yes, Obi-Wan" "Can I go for a walk" he asked " Now?, Obi-Wan it's late and I don't want you to get into ant trouble, let's not forget what happened the last time you asked me that question" "Please Master" "No, Obi-Wan, go to bed". Obi-Wan sighed, he wanted to see Cleo again and just to talk about what she told him earlier, there was something about her eyes that made him want to look into the forever". He waited to be sure his Mater was asleep (Authors Note: I know that Jedi can since things when they are asleep, so lets say that Qui-Gon was really tired ). When he was, Obi-Wan slipped out of the room and head for Cleo's. He knocked at her door, " Obi-Wan…… what are you doing here so late" she yawned " Well you said if I needed anything" "Really at this hour" "I'll come back latter" "No, no, no it's ok, come in". Obi-Wan walked into the room "Have a seat, would you like some tea ?" "Sure" he answered sitting on the sofa. Cleo brought the tea and sat down next to him, "So what do you need?" "I….uh….well I was wondering, oh this is really stupid" he stammered _why can't I just say it. _"I'm sure it isn't Obi-Wan" she prompted "Well I know this may seen rude or out of line but Cleo, I'm still confused about what you said earlier and I…well…wanted to tell you that since I first met you met you I can get you out of my head" _there I said it, maybe it was a bad idea, I wish she would say something he thought. "_It's not stupid Obi-Wan, actually I feel the same way" "Really?" "Yea I do". They smiled at one another Cleo was about to say something when Obi-Wan leaned over and kissed her on the lips. He pulled away and stared at her "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that" he said to her shocked face "No, Obi-Wan, I wanted you to, as a mater of fact…" she said leaning towards him. Now the both of them were kissing each other again and again, until they fell asleep in each others arms. (A/N: for PG rat_ing I took out the sex scene)_

Qui-Gon woke up earlier, he looked over at Obi-Wan's sleep couch to find it empty "Where is that boy, he better not disobey me". He felt along their training bond and found that Obi-Wan was safe and in the next room. He got dressed and walk over to Cleo's and knock on the door. Cleo woke up "Oh no" she panic "Obi-Wan wake up your master is here" she said shaking her new lover awake "Oh Sith" "Here just sit and let me do the explaining" she said, he nodded. "Good morning master Jinn, what can I do for you?" she said letting him in " I'm looking for Obi- Wan." "He is right here, we were discussing ways to help my people." "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier master, but she contacted us and you were still sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up Obi-wan explained . "I see, do you always get up this earlier Cleo he asked." "Actually earlier, I make the morning meal for my people…"she looks at the time "In fact I should be doing that right now, you two can join me if you wish I can promise you a good meal " "Well I can't pass up good food" Obi-Wan said excitedly. "Well according to my Padawan bottomless stomach, I guess we will join you." Qui-Gon said. With that the three of them left for the town kitchen.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan sat at a long table along with the other people from the village. Cleo came out with piles of food and everyone started to line up to get their breakfast. Once everyone was again seated Cleo got her self some food and sat down in front of the Jedi. "It look like the whole town is here" Qui-Gon stated "It is, you see with supplies running low we need to share the food and space with one another," she explained. "You sure do a lot for someone so young, how old are you anyways?" Qui-Gon asked "I just turned 17, I took over the leadership when our last leader passed away" she answered "Was she as young as you" he asked . "No I was actually her student, she taught me how to help our village" "Did she have any children to pass the leadership on too." " My aren't we full of questions this morning." "I'm just curious as to how your village is run" "Fair enough , actually she did have a son" she looked at Obi-Wan smiled Qui-Gon didn't seem to notice. "Why didn't she want to take him to take the leadership" "Well it's not that she didn't want to , I guess she was just acting on fate, you do believe in fate master Jinn , don't you" "Of course but what do you mean by that." "I can not reveal that right now, but I will reveal in time, are you enjoying the food Obi-Wan?" she said changing the subject " It's delicious, I never had anything like it" he said, smiling at her. All of a sudden a alarm went off "Oh no, not again" she cried "What is it?" Obi-Wan asked, but was ignored when a man came running up to Cleo. "High Priestess Cleo, they are planning to attack us" "Get the children to safety, I'm tired to running" "Of course, I will hide them right away" the man said bowing, then starting gathering the children.

"Cleo what's going on?" Obi-Wan said worriedly "That's exactly what I want to know High Priestess, you never told us you're a Witch" Qui-Gon said angrily "I don't have time for that my people need my help, the Warlocks will be here ant moment" she said running off "Cleo wait" Obi-Wan screamed and started to run after her but was stopped by his master's voice. "No, Padawan we do not help people like her, were leaving she's deceived us long enough" "But Master" "Obi-Wan, no, these people are horrible" But you didn't think that until you found out, didn't you" Obi-Wan asked calmly "She's cursed you Obi-Wan, your not thinking clearly, Witches are our enemy" "No Master you are the one who has been cursed, cursed for listening all those lies about them, Cleo is nothing like what they told us, she is exactly the opposite and so was…" Obi-Wan started "So was my Mother" "What are you talking about?" Qui-Gon asked still frustrated at his Padawan "Cleo's teacher the one who was the leader before her, she was my Mother and a Witch" "Whatever you herd it's a lie it's impossible your Father would have to be a Jedi and Jedi and Witches are enemies" "My Father was Jedi and they loved each other very much" he said. Qui-Gon was in shock how can this be true, _for four years I've been a boy with Witch blood in him. _"Master, I don't know what your going to do, but we were sent to help and I'm going to help these people…my people and Cleo" he said turning away and leaving Qui-Gon to figure thing out on his own. 

Obi-Wan saw Cleo standing at the front of the gateway to the village "So who are these Warlocks?" he asked her "Obi-Wan you came" she said hugging him "Do you think I would leave you" he said giving her a kiss. She smiled "Well, you know when a Jedi turns bad they become a Sith, well a Warlock is a…" "A Witch gone bad" Qui-Gon finished "Master" Obi-Wan said in surprise "You were right Obi-Wan, I have not been thinking clearly, Cleo I am sorry I was angry" "That's understandable Master Jinn, it's just that you were told so many times that Witches are bad, that you believed it" " Yes, now, how can we help".

A battle started and the three were separated, the Warlocks were losing, and they started to retreat. When the battle was over everyone seemed to be ok, excepted for Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon carried his wounded apprentice back to the village, when Cleo saw him like that she lost her strong composure. "Obi-Wan" she screamed and ran towards Qui-Gon who was settling him in the small Med-Center. "Oh, Obi-Wan this wasn't suppose to happen" she cried "Cleo I'm fine please don't cry" Obi-Wan said softly to her. "Do you have any healing training?" Qui-Gon asked worriedly "Yes I do" she sniffed. She put her hands on Obi-Wan's wound "This might hurt Obi-Wan" she said "Cleo you must stop worrying about me" Obi-Wan said trying to smile "But that's what I'm here for" she smiled though her tears and began to heal him. It took a lot out of her and Obi-Wan, but she was able to save him. Qui-Gon left the two teenagers for them to alone.

"Obi-Wan?" Cleo asked "Yes" "Do you think everything will work out between everyone one day?" "I don't know but at least this is a start" he said kissing her forehead. "Yes, the start of something good" she smiled "I know you have to leave soon with your Master, but if you ever need anything I'm always be here" "Of course, I will be there for you too Cleo but if we don't see each other again, which probably won't happen" he smiled "I won't you to know that I will always love you" he said kissing her. "I love you too and always will. Always remember who you are because one day everything will work out just fine and it will be because of you" she smiled kissing him back "And because of you, Cleo"

The Jedi and Witches did have along way to go, but now that the two kinds were starting to change and would continue to change for the better. 

The End (Or is it the beginning)

By Brittney Strachan (Cleo_Moon2002


End file.
